


Ощущая спокойствие рядом

by Desert_of_rose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Psychology, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desert_of_rose/pseuds/Desert_of_rose
Summary: Когда они лежали рядом, этот момент много значил для обоих. С ним у них связано одно важное воспоминание, которое помогло им сделать важный шаг к развитию отношений. И не только. Только рядом друг с другом оба понимали, что были счастливы.





	Ощущая спокойствие рядом

За окном уже начало светать. Где-то вдали были слышны первые звуки природы, которая только-только просыпалась после теплой майской ночи. Ветер легонько колыхал верхушки деревьев, тем самым создавая шёпот листвы. Солнце лениво тянулось вверх за горизонтом. И чем выше оно поднималось, тем ярче и шумнее становилось в лесу. Чей-то свист, похожий на протяжный звук птицы, разрезал лесную тишину. А где-то среди деревьев и этого утреннего спокойствия, которое ощущалось буквально кончиками пальцев, затерялся маленький, но уютный домик.

Невооруженным взглядом было трудно его заметить. Но легко ощутить особую атмосферу, что обитала вокруг дома. Он был совсем маленьким: всего лишь один этаж и небольшое переднее крыльцо. Крыша покрашена в бежевый цвет, из-за чего была блеклой на фоне зеленой листвы. Деревянные стены были выкрашены в похожий цвет, но со временем потеряли свой блеск. Всем своим видом дом показывал, насколько он был старым. Единственное, что хоть как-то выглядело свежо, было крыльцо. Очевидно, его приделали к дому совсем недавно. Сразу можно было и не заметить, но дом был окружен кольцом из печатей, которые тщательно были спрятаны в траве. Это наталкивало на мысль, что лучше лишний раз владельцев жилища не злить, иначе можно было получить по шее. Причем сильно. Но, несмотря на это грозное кольцо, здесь чувствовалась особая легкая атмосфера. Лучи солнца пробивались в окна, на которых были только занавески, и попадали в единственную жилую комнату.

Комната была обставлена довольно скромно: в углу стоял маленький шкаф, рядом с ним — письменный стол со всеми принадлежностями, а в другом углу находилась двуспальная кровать. Посередине пола лежал большой и мягкий, немного пушистый ковер. На потолке ламп не было, но зато были свечи, стоящие на столе. Электричество было в доме, только пользовались им на кухне, дверь в которую можно было увидеть в небольшом коридоре, куда вела спальня. Как и снаружи, внутри тоже преобладал бежевый цвет. Наверное, он был повсюду, поскольку означал тепло, уют, размеренность и гармонию. Тот, кто строил этот дом, по-видимому, хотел, чтобы здесь было все хорошо. Однако прошлые владельцы давно покинули свое жилище, а совсем недавно его нашли шиноби из Конохи и решили остановиться здесь на несколько месяцев, чтобы по-человечески отдохнуть после изнурительного путешествия, которое до сих пор продолжалось. Неподалеку от дома остался небольшой огород и речка. А это значило, что жить тут вполне можно было, спокойной такой, размеренной жизнью.

Первой проснулась Сакура, разбуженная солнцем, и немного потянулась, стараясь не разбудить рядом с ней спящего Саске. Подумать только, они уже вдвоем где-то год, а, может, больше — Сакура давно потеряла счет времени. Вставать ей совсем не хотелось. Наоборот, было желание проваляться весь день в постели, абсолютно ничем не занимаясь. Все равно делать было нечего. Как только Саске проснется, так сразу девушка приготовит на скорую руку завтрак. Дальше, возможно, он уйдет на охоту или же они вместе будут ничего не делать. К тому же, сегодня была прекрасная погода, а это был лишний повод для лени. Для здоровья такая жизнь была вредной, но за год в пути они пережили слишком много битв, поэтому имели право на искусство ничегонеделания. За несколько месяцев рефлексы и боевые инстинкты все равно никуда не исчезли бы. Периодически они тренировались, заставляя организм вспомнить привычную нагрузку и разминая мышцы. Кто бы мог подумать, что два трудолюбивых шиноби Конохи будут вести настолько ленивый образ жизни? В общих чертах у них была самая обычная жизнь, которую они навсегда никогда бы себе не позволили. Однако что Сакура, что Саске были довольны свои положением дел и ничего менять не собирались. Небольшой перерыв был жизненно необходим. Надо было отбросить, хотя бы на чуть-чуть, темную сторону жизни шиноби и насладиться мирной.

На лице спящего Саске переливались лучи восходящего солнца. Сакура еле сдержала себя, чтобы не провести по ним и убрать за ухо челку, которая так и норовила закрыть второй глаз. В такие моменты, как этот, девушка понимала, что жизнь она обязана удержать в своих крепких руках.

Когда они лежали рядом, этот момент много значил для обоих. С ним у них связано одно важное воспоминание, которое помогло им сделать важный шаг к развитию отношений. И не только. Только рядом друг с другом оба понимали, что были счастливы.

Томно я задержу дыханье,  
Все невозможно, я ухожу в сознание глубоко.

***

Осень была в самом разгаре: холодный ветер пробирал до костей, а с небес время от времени лился дождь. С тех пор, как Сакура ушла из деревни, прошло несколько месяцев. За это время между ней и Саске дистанция стала заметно короче, но он по-прежнему не подпускал ее достаточно близко.

Девушка не так все себе представляла, но пока путешествие ее более-менее устраивало. А вот устраивала ли она Саске? Сакура то и дело поглядывала на него, и ей почему-то казалось, что он вовсе этого и не замечал. Но он все видел, от чего она больше смущалась. Предложение пойти с ним казалось чем-то нереальным, на грани чего-то невозможного. Однако оно все же прозвучало и Сакура, долго не думая, согласилась. Конечно, позже она взвесила все «за» и «против», придя к выводу, что на самом-то деле это на пользу не пошло бы. Во-первых, родители были категорически против этой затеи, поэтому всячески пытались отговорить девушку слепо пойти за тем, кого она любила. За тем, кто, кажется, начал разделять это чувство. Сакура очень хорошо понимала, что такое путешествия Саске и насколько они были опасны. Но сердце кричало «Да» и разум ничего не мог поделать. Даже доводы родителей не могли остановить ее. Девушке, правда, было их жалко, и она в какой-то момент поняла, как по-свински поступила по отношению к ним. Но и они-то тоже должны были ее понять, хоть и не желали. Репутация Саске после того, как страшное эхо войны потихоньку начало стихать, изменилась в лучшую сторону, но это не отменяло тот факт, что остались те, кто был все также против него. И родители входили в их число. Отдавать собственную и единственную дочь в руки того, кто хотел уничтожить мир, — означало для родителей почти смертный приговор. Сакура, скрепя зубы, терпела такое их отношение к Саске, мысленно прося у папы и мамы прощения за свое решение. Уходила она из дома молча, ощущая на спине взгляд глаз, которые горели от боли. Девушка очень часто писала им письма, утверждая, что все хорошо, хотя так-то оно и было. Но вот мама так не считала. Харуно Мебуки была абсолютно уверена, что ее дочь была несчастлива, но упорно не хотела об этом говорить. Сакура устала с ней часто ссориться по этому поводу и утверждать обратное. Она понимала, что мама таким образом беспокоилась за нее и даже в какой-то степени заботилась. И девушка это ценила. Со временем родители бы все равно смирись с этим выбором.

Никто за столько времени не мог понять, что Сакура не могла разлюбить его. Ей было давно наплевать, как она глупо выглядела, верно ожидая Саске. Ведь, в конце концов, он всегда возвращался. К ней. Их узы было сложно заметить, но от этого они были уникальны. Возможно, глядя на них, нельзя было сказать, что это пара. Но достаточно одного взгляда Сакуры на Саске или наоборот, как сразу же была некая искра, что искрилась, будто ток, между ними.

Так было всегда: вместо прикосновений у них были взгляды; вместо слов — пара взмахов ресниц. Казалось, что общались они через глаза. Это была та самая незримая нить, что связывала их. Нить, которая не боялась испытаний. Ее нельзя было выжечь священным огнем. Слишком крепка. Слишком прочна. И такая необходимая им обоим. Для Сакуры их нить означало счастье, которое наконец-то появилось в жизни. А для Саске это символ начала новой жизни. После нескольких лет скитания и одиночества это лучшее, что с ним было.

Они по обычаю находились в лесу, где постепенно к вечеру становилось прохладно. Сакура мечтала поскорее развести огонь, чтобы согреться, и уснуть пораньше, поскольку ставали они всегда рано. Они шли где-то от заката до рассвета, изредка перемещаюсь ночью по крайней необходимости. Людей, которые встречались им по пути, было мало. В основном это были странствующие торговцы, которые постоянно уговаривали Сакуру купить у них какое-нибудь украшение. Девушка, естественно, ничего не покупала, хоть и хотела. Она понимала, что не нужно тратить деньги на ерунду, когда они нужны для важных вещей, например, на еду, на одежду и на номер. И прочие другие нужные вещи. Иногда Сакура по прибытии в какую-либо деревню или даже город искала себе работу, чтобы заработать хоть немного. Саске тоже пытался помочь, но никто его не нанимал, стоило показать отсутствие одной руки. Пускай эта жизнь была бедной, но пока девушку все устраивало. Да, не было никаких изыск, но рядом с ней был человек, которого она любила, поэтому все трудности отходили на задний план. Ничего страшного, к этому привыкнуть можно. В одном из писем мама писала, что стоило вернуться домой и что не надо жить в одних только лишений. На что Сакура много раз отвечала: «Мама, мне все равно, я его люблю. И рядом с ним мое счастье, неважно в каких условиях я буду жить. И не забывай: я шиноби, мне не привыкать к трудностям». Конечно, девушка и не надеялась на то, что ее поймут. Но она надеялась на то, что ее слова когда-нибудь дошли бы до родителей. Саске — хороший человек. И, если бы Сакура познакомила его со своей семьей, им бы он точно понравился. Но они пока не шли на контакт, оставалось только надеяться на понимание.

Внезапный порыв ветра чуть не сорвал с Сакуры ее шарф, но тот был вовремя схвачен Саске. Девушка только кивнула в знак благодарности. Он достал из походной сумки карту и внимательно посмотрел на нее. Через несколько минут он сказал:

— Судя по карте, где-то неподалеку должна находиться деревня.

— Хочешь переночевать там?

— Да.

Спорить смысла не было, поскольку лучше провести ночь в теплом и сухом месте, чем в очередной раз мокнуть под дождем. Это было хорошей идеей. И отказываться смысла не было. Нет ничего лучше, чем спать в здании, а не под открытым небом. К тому же Сакура уже и не помнила, когда они в последний раз были в какой-либо деревни. Кругом только лес, больше ничего не было. Нет, она не жаловалась, просто хотелось каких-нибудь элементарных удобств хоть иногда. Ничего против этой затеи девушка не имела.

— Хорошо, как скажешь.

Сакура отряхнула плащ от опавшей листвы. В последнее время листья осыпались очень часто и постоянно падали на волосы девушки. В такие моменты она, смешно морща носик, крутила своей головой. И, казалось, Саске стоял рядом и слабо улыбался, глядя на эту картину. Или же Сакуре просто казалось. Такие мелочи иногда приятно замечать.

Например, она заметила, что Саске плохо спит по ночам. Он делал вид утром, что все хорошо. Сакура видела иногда, как он сжимал край футона и что-то бормотал себе под нос. Сразу было видно, что снились кошмары. Саске, конечно, отмахивался, говоря, что все это пустяки, но она так не считала. Но идти против его воли не хотелось.

— Не тяжело? — окликнул ее Саске, указывая на дорожную сумку.

Сакура отрицательно покачала головой. Она была в состоянии нести тяжести. Жаль, что Саске постоянно забывал, что Сакура как-никак была сильнейшей куноичи деревни. Конечно, с виду она казалось немного миниатюрной девушкой, но стоило на горизонте появиться опасности, как тут же появлялась другая Сакура. Казалось, что иногда Саске совсем забывал об этом или же тут играло его воспитание, которое в любой ситуации говорило, что нужно помогать девушкам. Сакура уже привыкла, что ей вечно пытались помочь, хотя она давно не нуждалась в помощи. Те времена прошли. И девушка могла постоять не только за себя, но и за других. Так было иногда, когда на них нападали бандиты, которые тут же — какое совпадение! — жалели об этом. Еще одна интересная мелочь: в такие моменты Сакура готова поклясться, как на нее из-под челки смотрел Саске и еле заметно улыбался. Воображение или нет, но в любом случае приятно.  
Больше всего волновало то, что Саске порой просто не высыпался. У них бывали редкие дни, когда приходилось делать стоянку на день или на несколько из-за дикой усталости. Саске это не признавал, но девушка-то знала, какой он упрямый.

— Ну ладно, — Саске прекратил попытки понести чужую сумку.

Сакура рассмеялась и получила вопросительный взгляд. Покачав головой, она ответила:

— Ничего-ничего. Пойдем скорее, а то не доберемся к вечеру.

И они продолжили путь. Сакура периодически поглядывала на него, как любила делать, когда было особо хорошее настроение, и мечтала убрать челку с глаз. Тихо хихикая над своими мыслями, она шла позади него, изредка отряхивая волосы и одежду от листьев.

И все же, невзирая на все неудобства, девушка была счастлива жить вот так: просыпаться рано утром, целый день ходить и засыпать под звездным небом. А самое главное — быть рядом с Саске каждый день и смотреть на него. Никто не мог помешать этой странной идиллии, кроме, пожалуй, небольших казусов, от который никогда не было страховки. Сакура привыкла жить, ни в чем себе не отказывая, а это было что-то новое, раннее незнакомое ей. Возможно, такой жизни для своей дочери не хотела Мебуки, но ничего поделать уже не могла. Люди склонны думать, что счастье заключалось в достатке. Раньше Сакура думала точно также, до тех времен, пока не стала шиноби. Теперь она понимала, что счастье заключалось в простых и обыденных вещах. Например, не было ничего лучше, чем проснуться раньше Саске и посмотреть, как он еще спал. Да и находиться с ним было то еще счастье. Никто из них пока, правда, не предпринимал попытку хоть как-то сблизиться, и это был единственный минус такой жизни.

Было ли это хорошо или плохо, Сакура не знала, да и вряд ли могла бы дать ответ на этот вопрос. Она точно знала, что будет любить Саске всегда. Даже если мир рухнул бы — ее любовь все равно осталась бы. Вопрос был в самом Саске. Испытывал ли он чувства? Или это все было сделано исключительно по-дружески? Девушка устала теряться в догадках, но она точно видела, что между ними что-то было. Была искра, которая в дальнейшем должна была разгореться в пожар. Они уже целовались, но это было так нелепо, что нельзя было считать этот поцелуй нечто серьезным. Сакура не могла подойти к нему в некоторых случаях, и это было для нее проблемой. Проблемой, которую надо было решить в ближайшее время, потому что так дальше продолжаться не могло. Они уже давно не дети. Чего бояться? Наверное, неизвестности, которая была впереди.

Через несколько минут вдали показались какие-то деревянные сооружения. Очевидно, они находились рядом с пунктом назначения. Сакура уже предвкушала хороший номер и мысленно была где-то там, за пределами леса. Саске тоже заметил силуэты, и они ускорили шаг, чтобы быстрее прийти в деревню и как следует отдохнуть. Отдых они точно заслужили. Поэтому, как только они оказались в номере, девушка сразу же плюхнулась на свежий футон и довольно потянулась. И, кажется, Саске улыбался в этот момент.

***

Она проснулась посреди ночи, услышав тихий скрип двери. Сакура не сразу поняла, что в номере, который они сняли вдвоем, она осталась одна. Футон рядом был еще нагретым, а это значило, что Саске ушел совсем недавно. Девушка немного приподнялась и оглядела комнату в попытке сфокусировать взгляд. Краем глаза она заметила, что дверь была слегка приоткрыта. Возможно, Саске мучил очередной кошмар или же эта ночь выдалась бессонной. Сакура не знала, подойти к нему или же оставить наедине с мыслями. Она бы хотела понять, что могла сделать для него. Конечно, он взял ее в путешествие только потому, что девушка сама навязалась. По крайней мере, ей так думалось, а настоящую причину знал только Саске. Сакура все же стала, не став заправлять футон, и надела легкий халат поверх своей пижамы. Но как только рука потянулась к двери, чтобы открыть ее, девушка застыла. А нужно ли? Почему-то показалось, что она была лишней, что Саске надо побыть одному, а она, Сакура, снова лезла в его душу.

Ты раздражаешь.

Фраза сразу же всплыла в голове, больно впившись иголками в сознание. И девушка так и не решилась выйти к нему. Помимо того, что она могла помешать, у Сакуры не было ни малейшего понятия, что ей говорить. Она не Наруто — она не могла читать его как открытую книгу, хотя так отчаянно желала этого. Хоть девушка и видела, что Саске что-то гложет, но по-прежнему боялась навязываться. Она прошла обратно к футону, скидывая на пути халат, и застыла. Правильный ли этот поступок? Саске был где-то там, за дверью, не спавший посреди ночи, замученный своими сомнениями. Сакура сжала руки в кулак. Хватит слабости. Чего она боялась на этот раз? Из-за чего снова испытывала слабость? Если бы девушка раздражала Саске, то в это путешествие он бы ее не взял. Так ведь? Сакура провела рукой по его футону: совсем теплый, и пахнет прямо, как он. Нет, сейчас или никогда, но с этой слабостью надо было что-то делать. Сердце в груди быстро забилось, а волна волнения накрыла тело. И Сакура вышла за дверь.

Она обнаружила его в коридоре. Его силуэт светился серебряным из-за луны, выглядывающей из-под чуть приоткрытых штор на больших окнах, уходящих в деревянный пол. Всегда ровная спина, аристократическая бледность кожи, черные волосы так хорошо сочетались со светом луны. Сакура на минуту замерла, положа руку на сердце. Вот он стоял к ней спиной во всей своей красе и естественности, без лишнего пафоса, иногда присуще ему. Такой по-настоящему естественный и немного домашний. Именно таким она его начала видеть во время путешествия. Сакура отчетливо понимала, что очень многое еще не знала о нем. И это время, которое разделяли они только вдвоем, придавало силы двигаться дальше. Девушка обладала огромной силой воли, но сейчас не могла заставить себя приблизиться к Саске, хотя бы на метр. Она больше не боялась его и не стеснялась, как когда-то это было в детстве. Просто не была уверена, что действительно была нужна ему. Но чем больше она стояла в коридоре, тем больше над ней овладевало желание подойти.

«Черт возьми, Сакура, возьми себя наконец-то в руки!»

Это ведь было, казалось, так просто — взять и подойти. Но для Сакуры это казалось чем-то непосильным. Пусть она и являлась одной из сильных куноичи в Конохе, но в ней оставалась чисто девичья робость, которая со временем должна была раз и навсегда исчезнуть. Так почему бы не сейчас? Она ведь больше не та стеснительная, закомплексованная девочка, а вполне созревшая девушка. Но это ведь Саске, а, когда дело касалось его, Сакура давала слабину. Надо избавляться от этого. Девушка не хотела быть обузой для того, кого отчаянно любила и ждала долгие-долгие годы. Она сделала шаг по этому полу в сторону Саске, а окружающие ее стены, как ей показалось, начали издеваться над ней. Внутренней дрожи, что испытывала Сакура практически постоянно, почему-то и вовсе не было. Она, подняв голову, шла вперед. Девушка точно была уверена, что Саске давно почувствовал ее чакру и понял, что Сакура тоже уже не спала. Для шиноби понять такую простую вещь было несложно. Но за это время он ни разу не обернулся.

— Не спится? — спросила Сакура, подойдя к нему. В ее голосе можно было услышать легкие нотки волнения, но они тут же исчезли: — Сегодня красивая ночь, да?

А ведь ночь и вправду была красива: большая круглая луна освещала ярко местность, верхушки деревьев чуть-чуть колыхались от слабого ветра, а на улице не было ни души. Саске только кивнул в ответ, и этот жест Сакура расценила как ненавистную ей фразу, которую она слышала только от него. Девушка не стала подавать виду, что расстроилась, поскольку сама знала, на что идет. В конце концов, ей не впервой ощущать себя такой беспомощной перед ним. Говорили, что любовь делала людей слабыми. Возможно, что это так и было, раз Сакура никак не могла помочь Саске хотя бы справиться с кошмарами. Было банальное предложение: просто лечь рядом с ним, поскольку вдвоем значительно легче справляться с чем-либо. Но предложить такое Саске девушка не решалась. Было видно по его глазам, что кошмары являлись не простыми, а отрывками прошлого, от которого Саске постоянно убегал, но оно всегда его настигало. Сакура никогда не решалась заводить разговоры о его прошлой жизни. Не хотела задевать старые раны, да и знала, как больно это было.

— Красивая, — наконец произнес Саске.

Девушка посмотрела на него, и у нее зародилось чувство, что он говорил отнюдь не о ночи. Быть может, это был ее шанс решиться на авантюру?

— Кошмары? — Сакура перевела свой взгляд куда вдаль, морщась от ночной прохлады.

Было немного холодно, а халат так и остался в номере, кинутый рядом с футоном. Саске снова долго молчал, и ей показалось, что ответа она и не услышит. Но парень все же ответил.

— Да.

— Тебе станет легче, если ты расскажешь об этом?

Сакура посмотрела на него с надеждой в голосе. Они могли сейчас поговорить, если Саске разрешил влезть в его душу и вытащить то, что ему мешало жить.

— Мне снится Итачи, — Саске поднял голову к небу, закрывая глаза.

Сакура молчала, понимая, что словами здесь не помочь. Возможно, когда-нибудь пришло бы время, когда Саске сбросит этот груз со своих плеч и расправит крылья вновь.

— Если хочешь, ложись со мной. Подле меня кошмары не снятся.

Сакура уже хотела стукнуть себя по лбу из-за того, как смешно звучала эта фраза. Но на Саске она, казалось, подействовала. Он только кивнул в знак согласия.  
Лежать рядом с ним и ощущать чужое дыхание на лице было непривычно. До этого они не спали настолько близко, как сейчас. Сакура долго не могла уснуть, глядя на спокойное лицо Саске. Обычно оно было неспокойным во время сна: брови хмурились, появлялась маленькая складка между ними. А сейчас было только отражение умиротворенности. Девушка соврала, сказав, что рядом с ней кошмары не снятся. Но, по-видимому, она ошибалась. Сердце стучало, как бешеное, и, судя по всему, сбавлять ритм вовсе не собиралось. Сакура лежала неподвижно, даже не в силах пошевелиться. Словно что-то мешало ей повернуться на другой бок. И, похоже, этим кое-чем был Саске. Близость с ним без сомнения слишком смущала. Но с другой стороны разве это не было ли счастьем? Вот так лежать рядом друг с другом, когда между телами расстояние минимальное. Да, Сакура очень много времени мечтала именно об этом моменте. Девушка с трудом закрыла глаза, поскольку соблазн посмотреть на Саске еще пять минут был велик. Легкая улыбка озарила лицо. Это точно было счастье. И Сакура приложила бы все усилия, чтобы только Саске стало так же хорошо и спокойно, как и ей сейчас. С этими мыслями девушка заснула, и в ночной тишине было сложно только дыхание двух спящих людей.

Утром Саске сказал, что впервые за долгое время кошмаров он не видел.

***

Сакура улыбнулась воспоминаниям. Да, в то время она была все еще робкой рядом с Саске, но именно тогда начала перебарывать себя. И с того самого заветного дня они стали спать вместе.

У каждой пары были свои причуды, в конце концов. Они спали вместе, чтобы ощутить свое личное счастье. Разве это было не прекрасно? Их история любви не была похожа на сказку, а скорее на реальную жизнь, где каждый был сам за себя. Но в конечном итоге все закончилось хорошим концом. Эти двое были созданы друг для друга. Это был дуэт, каждый участника которого дополнял другого. Сакура приносила в его жизнь радость, а Саске в свою очередь отвечал ей тем же.

Его ресницы немного затрепетали, и Сакура поняла, что скоро Саске проснется. Ей оставалось только улыбаться. Что же еще нужно было для счастья? Ей достаточно было находиться рядом с ним. Девушка все-таки сдалась и провела рукой по волосам, убирая челку назад. Сакуре нравились глаза Саске. Особенно тем, что они были разными. В этом заключалась их особенность и сила. Саске не особо их любил. Как-то он сказал, что эти глаза достались ему от брата и Сакура вмиг все поняла. Но ничего не могла с собой поделать, потому что они восхищали ее и она, откровенно говоря, любовалась ими. Саске не злился из-за этого. Сам он иногда заглядывал в зеленые глаза Сакуры, понимая, что лучше цвета он не знал. Их взгляды были навечно перепутаны и крепко переплетены, создавая особую прочную нить.

Саске все же проснулся. Он нехотя открыл глаза, словно хотел поспать еще подольше, давая Сакуре простор для действий.

Но потом он просто произнес:

— Доброе утро, Сакура.

Около тебя мир зеленее,  
Около тебя солнцу теплее,  
Около тебя я понимаю, что счастье есть,  
Когда ты здесь, около меня.


End file.
